t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
NightClan
NightClan is a very taciturn.. And self-efficiant clan. NightClan does not get into other clan's buisness, for we really do prefer the reticent life of cat. NightClan is very misconceived, regarding the fact we have a similar philosophy to that of BloodClan. But, I can assure you, we do not abnegate our kits and make them caravan at only an hour old, we do not let our cats demise and fend for themselves when they are debilitated orinjured, and we especially are not so arrogant that we asphyxiate any cat we see in sight just because we want to establish foolish endowment that brings nothing but antagonistic reinforcement. But, however, we ARE a ban of highly competent and proficient fighters- and with our rogue background, we show little error on the battlefield. Our system locks in with our astute way of learning and lucid ranks. We do try to help clans out as much as we can, but it's very sporadic that we manifest ourselves superlatively and sit like ducks in a time where we could be piqued any way shape or form. We do not averse from the sword. When war comes, concoct for a life of Hell. NightClan will transpire, and we will transpire efficiently.. Inaudibly... Sorely. Clan Information We live together in caves that surround and divide the three clan territories. NightClan strictly follows the Warrior Code rules, with the exceptions of rule two, five, six, and seven. To find the Warrior Code, go to this link. ''' ''SIX: NightClan members DO NOT receive warrior names. Hence, we do not keep vigil. We are who we are from the day we are born. New kits may receive a warrior name, but it will be appointed by their mothers.'' ''SEVEN:' NightClan does not have a deputy, but, the leader will have a feral cat closest to him/her (Aka: A Proxy) that will take over when he/she retires from leadership. TWO: NightClan members have a right to hunt in the territories of other clans... As long as we are taking generously, and do not take advantage of this rare privelage, that is.'' ''FIVE: Kits do not have to be six moons old to be an "Apprentice." As soon as the mother has taught them the basics of StarClan, and thinks they are ready and able to uphold apprentice standards, the leader of NightClan will appoint a trusted feral cat that is compatable with the kit.'' '''Additional: The Clan Leader may choose to punish cats who broke the Warrior Code. These include scolding, giving a warrior apprentice duties, or giving an apprentice an unpleasant task (like when Bluestar put Firepaw in charge of taking care of Yellowfang for feeding her). In severe cases, the cat may be exiled from the Clan; such as RiverClan exiling Graystripe, Firestar exiling Darkstripe, or Bluestar exiling Tigerclaw. Cats who would murder for no reason or caused much pain to other cats for no reason would go to the Place of No Stars instead of StarClan (Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe etc.) KitsOfTimberStrike.png|Timber & kits Smoke.jpg|Smokestar (leader) TimberStrike.png|Timberstrike Flamepelt.jpg|Flamepelt (deputy) Stonekitlol.png|Stonekit Patchkit.jpg|Patchkit Sungaze.png|Sungaze IMG 201 40812 194856.jpg|Stripekit download (94).jpg|Reedkit download (95).jpg|Stormkit images-.jpeg|Autumnkit download.jpg|Frostdove the caring medicine cat I n s o m n i a by cinderfall129-d6alk98.png|Heathershade(kinda) _20140912_170115.JPG|Blossomkit IMG_13092014_221534.png|Adderfang Screenshot_2014-09-14-10-09-48.png|Heathershade? 1410789026659.jpg|Blossomkit 2014-10-07-06-55-46-190336119.jpeg|Oakkit/storm 2014-10-07-07-01-38-1649838472.jpeg|Fawnkit/wish Images-34.jpeg|Featherkit/mist Screenshot_2014-11-30-19-08-20.png|Snowkit Members '''''Leader: 'Smokestar-' A dark grey she-cat with black mackerel tabby markings, black socks and mittens, a deep crimson eye, an abnormally long, puffy tail, which lacks these markings but makes up with a black tip, a mangled left ear, which contains a piercing, as well as a permanently shut, blinded left eye with three medium sized scars going diagonally across. ● Deputy: 'Flamepelt- '''A light ginger she cat with almost-transparent mint-hued eyes, and a wrenched jaw from the badger attack. Giant scars left on shoulder from badger attack, and walks with a light limp. ○ 'Med cat: 'Frostdove-''' a sleek Beautiful calico she-cat with light green eyes, muscular shoulders and a white chest and long claws. ● ''Warriors: '' Sungaze- 'A pure white, long haired she-cat, with a fluffy, white, lion-like mane, dark amber eyes with dark brown markings on hind legs, tail, fore-paws, and face. ○ '''Heathershade-' a pale tan, smoky she-cat with dark/light gray tabby markens and a faint gray streak along the back and tail , with deep lavender eyes. ● 'Blacksky-' A kempt, fluffy, jet-black she-cat with a small, white patch on her chest, a fluffy tail and dark yellow, wide eyes. 'Timberstrike-' A large brown patched torbie. Her tabby markings are a bright ginger on a paler light brown-ish sandy color backround. Her tortie markings are plain sand color patches on a smoky-clear 'blanket' on her tabby coat. Her right front foot is dark brown, along with her pad, her left front foot is brick-red along with her pad, her right hind foot is black along with her pad, and her left hind foot is sandy and so is her pad. Her nose is pitch black. All of her body parts are long, including her whiskers, ears, and even eyes. ◕ 'Lionheart-' an abnormally large, musclar tom, with lion-like fur and 'mane', one goldened eye with the other whited out, a massive scar which is the shape of a claw mark. The center of the scar extends from his eye to his chest. Has long legs, tail, fangs, claws and muzzle, reinforced claws and fangs. ● 'Frostdew-' a light silver she-cat with ice blue eyes and broad shoulders, She has very sharp fangs and darker grey stripes down her body and forelegs. ● 'Adderfang- '''a handsome, muscular light brown long haired tom with deep yellow eyes and darker brown patches that blend with his brown fur, Bushy tail and a white chest and white paws with little black tufts on his ears. He has orangish legs with black stripes on his forelegs and front paws, He also has sharp fangs like an adder's. ● '''Ivorysoul-' A crimson pelt tom, with deep forest green eyes, a dark sandy toned locket, and a slightly nipped right ear. ● 'Cinderstrike -' a muscular light brown tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes on her legs, back and face. She has a bushy dark brown tail with brown flecks on it, vivid dark green eyes and long thorny claws, she has a splotch of white on her chest as well as her muzzle, pink nose and 2 horizontal lines beside her eyes and a "V" shaped nick on her ear. ''Apprentices: Thornpaw-''' A small tabby tom with tan fur, yellow eyes, and a short, bobcat-like tail ((Training to be Medicine Cat)) ● 'Patchpaw-' A tan she-cat with dark ginger patches, one blue eye and one copper eye. ● '''Stripepaw- '''A ginger she-cat with grey patches, and a grey stripe from her black nose to her tail-tip, and dark blue eyes. ● '''Snowpaw- '''pure white she-cat with an obsidian black tail, and crystal blue eyes. ● '''Stonepaw: '''a light grey she-cat, with black socks, dark grey tabby markings, black tail tip; her eyes are a mix of gold and orange. ● ''Kits:'' 'Autumnkit-' a light ginger she-kit with aqua blue eyes and darker stripes down her body. ○ 'Reedkit-' a handsome aburn tom with bright fern eyes and long razor claws and a darker splotch on his side. ● 'Stormkit-' a handsome dark grey tom with bright blue eyes and 3 white paws with a white chest. ● 'Blossomkit-' a pure white she-kit with dark brown stripes, Fern green eyes and a long bushy tail. She is sweet and has darker stripes on her face and a narrow muzzle. 'Oakkit-' a medium sized reddish brown tom with a white muzzle, his tail is a rustish color with a black tipped tail, he is rimmed with black a bit and has several tabbyish stripes on his face as well as forehead, long claws and rather broad shoulders. ● 'Featherkit-' a light brown tabby she-kit with snow white paws and patched white chest, she has black tabby stripes on her and around her chest, she has round yellow eyes, a creamish foot and lovely green eyes and long slender black tipped feathery tail. ● 'Fawnkit-' a beautiful light red brown cat with white speckles on her body, she has white paws and clear round blue eyes, a gingerish tail rimmed with rusty orange, she has orange stripes down her cheeks and a light orange muzzle with white, pink nose and sharp fangs and claws. ● Darkkit - A pure black, sleek, slender, tom, with long, hooked, claws, slightly dark, brilliant ice eyes. ''Queens:'' ''Elders:'' ''Deceased:'' Mentors and Apprentices Upcoming events *Extras* "'''Stay out of our way, or else." - Flamebae We please recommend that no warrior, apprentice, kit, elder, rogue, loner, deceased cat make any changes to this.